Cramp Your Style
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem! Watanuki/Doumeki! Watanuki and Doumeki are dating…but they haven't told anyone else. When Yuko catches them kissing in the shop, the seer now has to tell her boss everything…and it's damn uncomfortable.


A/N: ZareEraz here! This is a funny little fic that's been on my mind for a bit, and its another one inspired by J. Michael Tatum (Doumeki's voice actor) and his coming out story! Enjoy and I hope you get a laugh out of this! :3

Cramp Your Style

"Doumeki…we shouldn't be doing this here…" Watanuki said. Doumeki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the girl on top of him.

"Why not? You said that Yuko was out." The brunette asked, placing a chaste kiss on his new girlfriend's cheek. Watanuki blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink as they both lounged on Yuko's couch. Watanuki was currently lying on top of Doumeki and he was lying with his back to the cushions. Maru and Moro were asleep, and Mokona was out with Yuko, so there was no one to walk in on them, but the girl was still flighty, especially since no one knew they were dating.

"Yes…Yuko's out…but…" Watanuki whispered, as if the witch were about to walk in on them regardless. "We shouldn't be kissing on her couch!" She hissed. "Why did you pick this place!?"

"Closest." Doumeki replied. He shut Watanuki up with a kiss.

"Just because…it's closest…" She said in between kisses, "Doesn't mean…that it's…the best place…to be!" Doumeki raised an eyebrow at the girl, displeased that she was being difficult…as always.

"Be quiet." The archer ordered, grabbing the back of Watanuki's head and pulling her down into a harsher kiss. Surprised, the raven gasped, her lips opening ever so slightly…enough that Doumeki took the opportunity to snake his tongue in and start to toy with hers.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki broke way, blushing bright red, her hand covering her mouth as she sat up again.

"What?" He asked, unfazed. "It was just a French kiss."

"But, bu-bu-but that's-umph!" And then Doumeki did it again, sitting up and giving her an open-mouthed kiss, playing with her tongue softly. Despite her muffled protests at the inappropriateness of the kiss, Watanuki relented after a few moments and started playing back, tentatively pushing and stroking as they kissed. Doumeki laid them back down again, pulling the girl back onto his torso and wrapping his arms around her. For a few quite minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of their kisses and quite moans.

They had no clue that they weren't really alone.

A pair of cranberry eyes peeked above the back of the couch, gleefully spying on the young couple quietly as they kissed. The red painted lips that went with those eyes grinned mischievously as well, trying to bite back joyful chuckles and mirthful teasing. Yuko stayed silent why her little Watanuki lip locked with Doumeki, biting back her chuckles and teasing just long enough to enjoy the show. It wasn't until Watanuki broke for air that she spotted Yuko's voluptuous bun and twinkling eyes peeking over the couch.

"YUKO!" The girl screamed and flailed, falling off of Doumeki, off the couch and onto the floor, crawling away like a drunken crab. Yuko burst into laughter, flopping onto the back of her couch as Watanuki panicked, struggled to breathe and then crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Doumeki, however, was completely calm and just turned his head between the witch and the seer. "Y-y-yu-yu-yuko! What are you doing back so early!?" Watanuki demanded, her face so red that she could've matched Yuko's top as a perfect accessory.

"I forgot something! And when I came back to get it, to my surprise I find you two love birds in here…all alone…" Yuko's eyes glinted mischievously.

"It's not like that!" Watanuki waved her hands in front of her. "We…we were just…"

"Just what?" Yuko prompted, grinning evilly.

"We-we were just…" Watanuki hadn't told anyone yet that they were dating, but now that Yuko had caught them, there was not hiding it. She just had to say it, no matter how embarrassing it was to say it to her boss of all people. And then there's Doumeki who was just laying there on the couch like nothing was wrong! But she had to say it now or else Yuko would just tease her about it for all eternity.

"Well, Doumeki and I…you see…" Watanuki stumbled over her words fantastically, making her blush even redder (if that was possible) as she tried to tell Yuko that they were dating. But it was so damn hard to do after all the times that Watanuki had declared that she hated Doumeki! "We are…we just…uh…we are…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it even after she'd caught them! "We…are…"

"This isn't about you dating, is it?" Yuko asked, smiling evilly. "Because I _totally_ know. And you're kissing right in front of me. Or is this just a one night stand thing?"

Watanuki groaned. She should've guessed that Yuko already knew, she already knew everything about everything else to begin with. _I have officially run afoul of an evil wizard…or witch. Whatever._

"And I know that I've probably stolen all your thunder in the most epic way possible because, come on, it's me we're talking about, and that you've probably been rehearsing your little confession for about three weeks, Watanuki –"

"She has." Doumeki interjected.

"Shut up! Don't tell her that!" A furiously blushing Watanuki snapped, back handing her new boyfriend's shoulder.

"But this was too good of an opportunity to waste!" Yuko finished, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Watanuki growled, still mortified.

"You were getting' some! I didn't want to cramp your style!" Yuko laughed mischievously.

"I hate you! "

A/N: And there you go! Don't forget to let me know if you liked it! See you all later! :3


End file.
